A Bugs Life 2
by Storm Princess
Summary: A sequel I wrote telling what happens after the movie.
1. Flik's Proposal

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I think that's why it's called "fan fiction..."

It's been said when you are waiting for something time stops. Flik was finding this out the hard way. It seemed like hours had passed since he had been waiting for Atta. _Of course,_ he thought, _she is the queen. She has a lot of responsibilities_. To pass the time he thought of the events that had led to him being here.

It seemed like only yesterday he was the colony loser instead of the colony inventor. His popularity zoomed upwards though when he helped defeat Hopper and his gang with one of his brilliant ideas. Princess Atta was now Queen Atta and had taken to the role relatively well. It had been two months since Hopper's defeat and she was more relaxed. He now took walks with her to the tree every morning. This helped relax her when she was stressed and he enjoyed her company. This walk however would be different.

Flik toyed with the ring in his hand. It had been his idea, naturally for ants to propose with an engagement ring. The council had loved the idea as well. They thought it was a wonderful way to symbolize the dedication of marriage. It had also been his idea to use the platystele jungermannioides orchid as the flower for the ring. It was the only one small enough and it's green and purple coloring made it both feminine and beautiful. _Kind of the way to describe Atta_, Flik thought. He conjured up a mental picture of her in his mind and hoped more then ever that she would say yes to his proposal.

"Flik? Flik!" he turned around and saw Atta running towards him looking out of breath. "I am so sorry I'm late. There was this crisis in the tunnels and they really needed my help."

"No worries, Atta. I'm just glad you're here now." She had asked him to call her Atta instead of your highness because she liked him using her name rather then her title to address her. Flik offered his hand and they held hands as they walked to the tree. When they reached it, they stopped and Atta smiled at Flik.

"Thank you so much for this, Flik. It's very relaxing."

"You're welcome, Atta. I enjoy spending time with you. In fact I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and held out the ring. "Queen Atta, will you marry me?"

Atta was in total shock. She didn't know what to say. _Well, I care very much about Flik. I think I could spend the rest of my life with him_. A single tear of joy fell from her eye. Flik noticed this and became concerned.

"Was my proposal that bad?"

"Flik," she said softly. "I'm crying because I'm happy. And I want to spend my life with you too."

He grinned. "Is that a yes?"

Atta grinned to. "Yes! I will marry you!" she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Then she put on the ring. "Thank you so much, Flik! This is the happiest day of my life!

**A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. Breaking the News

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did.

Flik was so happy that Atta had said yes to his proposal. He loved her fiercely and couldn't imagine his life without her. They had walked back to the colony in silence, content with giving each other little loving glances along the way. After they reached the anthill Atta broke the silence. "Flik, would you come see my mother with me? I want to give her the good news about your proposal."

Flik nodded. "Sure. I'm happy to spend more time with you." He said with a characteristic grin.

Atta blushed slightly. "Okay let's go! They turned around and saw the former queen, Elise standing behind them talking with Dot just out of ear range and approached her. "Hi, mom." Atta said.

Dot and her mom turned around and faced the two. "Hello Atta, Flik." She said nodding in his direction.

Dot grinned. "Hiya Flik!" she said happily.

Flik grinned back. "Hiya Dot! How are you?"

"Great! I was in this play today and-"

"Dot, let Atta say what she was going to say please." said her mom.

Dot scowled and Flik sent something of an apologetic glance her way before turning back to Atta.

"Well, I think this will say everything!" said Atta, holding up the ring.

Dot and her mother were shocked at this. Elise recovered quickly and smiled. "Congratulations, you two! We'll have to make the announcement today!"

Dot didn't say anything. She just stared at the ring.

**A/N: Wonder what's up with Dot? Well, you'll find out soon if you review!**


	3. A Vengeful Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

Chapter 3

A Vengeful Plan

Meanwhile, in a deserted sombrero a familiar grasshopper sat on a stool. Hopper

thought about how he had escaped from the bird. He remembered cornering Flik grabbing him by the throat attempting to strangle him and then…

He moaned and rubbed his back where his wings used to be. The bird had thrown him to her babies and the little devils had ripped his wings off before he could get away. And when he did get away he had to walk five days before he found his old hideout.

The other grasshoppers had shown up the next day since Hopper had always told them to retreat here in case of an emergency. He would have severely punished them for their cowardice but he needed them in top condition. A vengeful plan had formed in his mind when he was walking all that time. And as soon as he got his strength back he would pay a visit to some "friends."


	4. Dot's Idea and a Plan of Attack

Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! Thanks for the support on this! This is the first story I've turned in that isn't pre-written. (Well, that's kinda obvious since most of my stories are oneshots.) Blinks. Anyway, please read and review!

Dot had mixed feeling when she learned that her best friend Flik and her sister Atta were engaged to be married. On the one hand she felt happy for Flik since it was evident that he loved her sister. On the other hand, she felt kind of jealous that Atta had such a close relationship with Flik.

She barely even talked to Flik at first! And the things she did say were far from nice. Dot was always the one who talked to him and encouraged him, and now he barely talked to her. She was sure he wasn't doing it on purpose, but she missed being able to talk to him, to really talk to him. He was so busy with Atta now that he had forgotten her. Maybe that meant she had to do something about it. "Hmm…" A plan began to form in Dot's head.

Hopper also had a plan. A good one too. While he had been walking, the only thing in his head was revenge, revenge, revenge. Now he had fine tuned it and was about to put it into action. He addressed the grasshoppers. "Do you still think that one little ant is insignificant?! That one little ant caused us to abandon our way of life! Now it'll be survival of the fittest for us. But there is still a chance for payback to those little termites."

One of the grasshoppers raised his hand. "Umm, with all due respect Hopper, if they beat us so bad before, couldn't they just do it again?"

Hopper glared at him fiercely. "We're not going to attack the whole colony, you idiot. There is only two we are after. The princess and the loser."

A/N: Ooohhhh, what's Hopper planning? Well, you'll find out when I decide to update! (Whenever that is.)


	5. A Plan In Action

Chapter 5

Flik was on cloud nine. He couldn't imagine anything that could possibly make him happier. Atta, the love of his life, was going to marry him, he was in good standings with the queen, and everyone in the colony loved him. Life was good. Nothing could bring him down right now.

Dot had talked to him earlier, but he hadn't paid her much attention. He felt a little bad about that. It felt like he was in another dimension at the time. Oh well, he'd make it up to her later. Right now he was going on a walk with a very special ant.

Dot was confused. She had tried talking to Flik earlier and he'd paid her no mind. It was almost like he was on a different planet when he talked to her recently. She kinda wished things would go back to the way they were.

She sighed and went into her room in the anthill. She was slightly surprised when she found a note on her pillow. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Princess, meet me at the tree tonight at eight. Flik." _Why would Flik want to see me there? And why did he say at eight? He knows I'm not allowed to go out at night. And if he has something to tell me, why didn't he tell me earlier? Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll meet him there anyway._ Little did she know that at the time, Flik was looking at a very similar note.

The hours seemed to drag on, but finally the time came to meet Flik. _I'd better hurry to the tree if I want to meet up with Flik._ Her wings worked very well now so she got to the tree relatively quickly. It was dark out and she scanned the area for Flik. She heard him call her name. "Dot?" And then everything went black.

Flik was puzzled when he found a note from Dot (Well, technically it said princess) telling him to meet with her at the tree. She wasn't allowed to go out at night, what was she thinking! He had tried to find her earlier to find out what it was all about, but he couldn't find her. So he decided to go to the tree to find out what was going on.

It was really dark out but he knew the area well from all the walks with Atta. He reached the tree and looked around for her. "Dot?" he called out. No response. "Dot!" he called out again. He finally got an answer, but it wasn't what he expected.

"She's over here." Flik turned around and saw a grasshopper holding an unconscious Dot in his arms. Rage boiled up in his chest.

"What did you do to her?! Let her go!" he demanded.

"Don't worry Flik, she is unharmed. And she will stay that way if you agree to our terms." The calmness in his voice angered Flik even more. How could he speak in such a way! This girl's life was on the line! He then looked around and saw that he was surrounded by grasshoppers.

"What do you want?!" the grasshopper holding Dot smirked.

"If you want her to see tomorrow, you will come with us and visit an old friend of yours, namely Hopper." Flik gasped. Hopper was alive? Flik sighed, all the fight gone out of him.

"I'll go." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The grasshopper replied, cupping a hand to his ear.

"I said I'll go! Just leave Dot out of this!"

"I thought so." And Flik felt something hit him in the head, and everything went black.

A/N: Ooohhh, cliffhanger! Don't worry I won't leave it this way for long. Anyone who's reading please review! (Namely NikChik11 since I know she's the only one reading this anyway.) Thanks for reading!


	6. A Really Bad Day

Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! Yeah, yeah, hold the applause. (Everyone stares at Storm Princess.) Fine, fine, I'm the only one clapping. Anyway, you know the drill. R&R!

Disclaimer: The answer has not changed.

Flik opened his eyes slowly. His mind was blurry and he had no idea where he was. He tried to stretch his arms and found that they were tied with grass. Then it all came back to him. The note, the grasshopper, being knocked out… Dot. Where was Dot?

He heard her moan softly and saw her there next to him tied in the same way but still unconscious. _How hard did that monster hit her?_ He thought. He tugged at his restraints and found that they wouldn't budge. He sighed. He was having a really bad day.

Dot opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move her arms. She tugged at the restraints and couldn't budge them. Then she heard a voice next to her. "I don't think that's going to work, Dot. I've been trying it for the past fifteen minutes." She turned her head and saw Flik next to her. He smiled in kind of a sheepish way. "Hi." Dot smiled. Flik could always make her smile, even in a situation like this.

"Hi," she responded. And then she followed up with the first thing that came to her mind. "So he got you too, huh?"

Flik shrugged. "I think it was me he was after. I don't see why he'd take you though." He sounded casual, but Dot suspected that he felt kind of guilty.

"You know that this isn't your fault, right, Flik?"

He looked surprised. "You don't think it's my fault?"

Now it was Dot's turn to be surprised. "Of course not! It's the grasshopper's fault. Don't worry Flik. We'll get out of this."

That shook Flik back to reality. _What am I doing? She's right. She's being more mature then I am about this. But we'll get out of this. And I'll protect her, no matter what._ He smiled at her. "Thanks Dot."

She grinned at him. "You're welcome. I'd hug you, like I did last time I gave you a "You're a seed and you can save the day" talk, but that's kind of impossible right now."

He grinned characteristically. "Point taken. So do you think we should try getting out of this?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while, Flik."

Flik and Dot faced the speaker and gasped. "Hopper…"

A/N: Yay, another cliffy! Don't worry, I'll update soon.


	7. A Plan of Rescue

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry guys but Hopper's not in this chapter. Don't kill me! He'll be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own A Bug's Life. There, happy?

Queen Atta couldn't believe Hopper was alive. She was sure that he had died when the bird had thrown him to her babies. _Maybe we shouldn't have closed our eyes, he probably escaped then._

Still, she had seen the grasshopper, heard his demands, saw him take her sister and Flik… Flik. She hoped he was okay. If what the grasshopper said was true, and Hopper was alive, she feared, no she knew that they wouldn't have a chance.

_I have to save them. But how? I don't know where they are. I'm no hero. _Then a light bulb went off in Atta's head. _Maybe he has an invention that would help in his room. I guess I'll have to look. _She went to Flik's room and looked for something useful. _How does he ever find anything in this mess?_ _Wait, what's this? Plans for something called a "slingshot." Hmm, that might be useful. _

She read the detailed plans for this thing and found out that, in theory, you would put a small rock in the thing, aim, and fire. _If we had one I could probably take out Hopper before we trash the place._ _Hmmm…_ A plan began to form in Atta's mind.

A/N: Well, there's another chapter! Sorry for the shortness. I don't have an excuse on the wait so this is going to be a really short author's note. Anyway, R&R!


	8. Hopper

Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! And Hopper's in it too! (As if you people couldn't guess that from the chapter title.) Anyway, where did I leave off in chapter six? Oh yeah.

Flik and Dot faced the speaker and gasped. "Hopper…"

Hopper entered the room. The first thing Flik noticed was that his wings were gone. He looked worse then ever and, in Flik's opinion, was more menacing then ever. He had a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying having the upper hand. "I told you I'd be back, Flik."

Then his look of satisfaction turned to one of rage. "You idiots! I told you to get the princess, not some kid!"

"Hey!" Dot snapped, apparently not appreciating being referred to as "some kid." But one look from Flik silenced her.

Hopper ignored her, his attention entirely on the grasshopper next to him. The grasshopper shrugged. "We left the note like you said; she showed up, had a crown, so we grabbed her." Hopper growled, not amused by his excuse. "Well, what does it matter anyway, boss? You could use her for the same thing you gonna use the princess for, then go get her later."

Flik had been smirking; faintly amused that Hopper didn't know that Atta was now queen. But that faded quickly when he heard the grasshopper's words. What was he going to do to Dot?

He was far more concerned for her well being then his own. After the way she had treated him, even at his worst, an unexplainable bond had formed between them. He had been neglecting her lately because of his strong love for Atta, but if they ever got out of this, that would change. She needed to know that he would still care for her, even though he was in love with Atta.

He was shook out of his thoughts by Hopper's sharp voice. "You think this is funny? Well, you won't be laughing when I'm through with you." Flik was surprised that he'd even seen his brief smirk. But that didn't matter now; all that mattered was keeping Dot safe. And that was what inspired his next words:

"Do whatever you want to me, just let Dot go!" he hadn't been thinking clearly at the moment, and it was at that second that he realized that his conviction would just make Hopper target her more. He couldn't have been more right.

"Just let her go, huh?" The sudden calm tone in his voice unsettled Flik more then anything. He tried to keep his voice steady as he answered.

"You heard me."

"You really care about that girl, don't you." It was a statement not a question.

Flik was getting really worried about where this was going. "Yes…"

"And you wouldn't want anything to happen to her right?" Flik nodded mutely. "Well, that's too bad."

And with that, Hopper walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the throat. Flik tried to reach her, but couldn't. He gasped knowing he'd never get there in time. Then a rock came out of no where and hit Hopper square in the head and he dropped Dot. Everything stopped.

A/N: Wow, the story is almost finished now! I'll update soon!


	9. Search and Rescue

Chapter 9

Search and Rescue

In Atta's opinion, the hardest part of rescue missions was remaining unseen. In such a small area, a grasshopper could easily spot her and she would have no chance. _Stick to the shadows, I don't want anyone spotting me._ But when she saw Hopper choking her sister like that, suddenly she could care less if anyone spotted her.

She took a rock, put it in the thing, and aimed. _Aim for the head. _She fired and hit the target straight on. He released Dot and collapsed. Atta flew down to where they were and examined her sister. _Thank god, she's still alive._ She untied her sister and Flik and helped them up. Flik smiled at her.

"You came."

Atta nodded. "Looks like just in a nick of time."

Flik grinned characteristically. "Well, a couple minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either."

Atta grinned back. "What are you gonna do?" then they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't get to confident. You're not safe yet." They turned around and found that they were surrounded by grasshoppers. (What? You didn't think I'd let them off_ that_ easy do ya?) Flik stood in front of Dot in a protective gesture. Atta didn't appear worried though. In fact, she was smiling!

"I don't think we have much to worry about. We brought some friends." And at that split second, something attacked the grasshoppers. Flik was shocked and looked closely at the bugs fighting the grasshoppers. Then his face lit up.

"The circus bugs!" They were all there, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Heimlich, Tuck and Roll and they were fighting the grasshoppers! (Well Tuck and Roll were actually fighting each other. What else is new?) After a few minutes, all the grasshoppers were knocked out and Flik and Dot were shocked.

"But… how did you guys get here?"

Rosie smiled. "Well, Queen Atta came to our circus and told us Hopper was alive and had kidnapped you, so we wanted to help."

"Well, thanks!"

"Umm, guys? Where's Hopper?" Everyone stared at Heimlich and then realized he was right. Hopper was gone!

"No time to worry about that now. We've got to get out of here!" And with that, the bugs got into their flying groups, which now included Flik and Dot, and flew away.


	10. The Aftermath

Chapter 10

The Aftermath

Dot was happy at the way things had turned out. It had been six months since they had seen the circus bugs and now they were back. And from what she had heard, they would be staying until the wedding for Flik and Atta, which was in a month, and then they would go back to the circus.

But what was even better was that her friendship with Flik seemed to be straitening out, and she was going to talk to him again today to see if she was right. She found him talking with Rosie and stood next to them. Flik saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Rosie, seeing where his attention was, smiled. "I'll talk to you later Flik." And she walked away.

Flik smiled at Dot. "Hi Dot! How are you?"

Dot smiled back. "I'm doing great! Thanks for protecting me from those grasshoppers."

"No worries. Besides, your sister would kill me if anything happened to you!"

"Tell me about it! Who would she have to nag if I was gone?"

"That's true, but don't tell her I said that!"

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Flik smiled. "I'll talk to you later Dot, there's something I have to take care of. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

Dot grinned mischievously. "Aww c'mon, you know I can't promise miracles, Flik!"

Flik grinned, rolled his eyes, and walked away. But there was still a connection between them. They both knew it. And it felt good.

Flik really surprised himself sometimes. Hopper was gone, he had smoothed out his friendship with Dot, and he was getting married to Atta in a month. Everything was finally right, and all was as it should be.

A/N: Wow, it's finished already! It feels like I just started this! But I plan on writing more. I'll get something on the site soon. Be on the lookout! And thanks for reading.


End file.
